


The Lost Prince

by merlinlovesarthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Forced Marriage, Kidnapped, M/M, Prince Arthur, Prince Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinlovesarthur/pseuds/merlinlovesarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Emrys has only known the life of a peasant. With his best friend William, Will for short, and his mother, Hunith. When raiders came into their village and took him away. Telling his mother to run, she ran to Camelot.</p><p> </p><p>(I don't want to spoil the story for you, so that's all I'm going to say)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merlin/Arthur, story I have written... on the computer. It was in my notebook and so on. It wasn't going this way before, but it did.

**Chapter 1**

Merlin walked through the small village with a bag of food that was collected for the raiders that came every month through Ealdor. It was a quiet day around the village, which it ususally was, but he knew that next week people would be screaming once the raiders came. And unfortunately the King, Cenrid, did not care one ounce for the small outer village, much like any one in his land. 

Suddenly Merlin heard screaming as he got closer to the village. He saw men on horses from the distance and ran. He was just about at his house to get to his mother when he was grabbed. 

"Where is the food?" the man that was holding him by the scruff of his blue shirt. Merlin quickly handed the bag to the bearded man, who stunk of alcohol. Merlin watched as another villager ran with only two more bags of food. 

"Here is some more bags, sir." the man looked at Merlin with concern, out of the corner of his eyes he saw his mother running out of the house. The man holding Merlin dropped him to the ground, "There are more bags coming, sir." the man added looking at the direction he came from. 

"They better." the bearded raider sneered. Merlin got up from the ground and went to his mother, who hugged him and looked him over. 

"You okay, love?" she asked him. 

"Yes mom." Merlin smiled and pulled her into a hug and turned his attention towards the raiders, who were getting more impatient by the minute. Another raider came beside Merlin and his mother looking down at the two of them. 

"Hello beautiful." he said his voice low and raspy. His face was hidden behind the scarf around his head. 

"Don't talk to my mom!" Merlin yelled earning himself a slap across the face and falling to the ground. 

"Marcus, what did I say?" the bearded man yelled riding over to where they stood, "And where are these others?" He yelled looking to Merlin and his mother and the other villagers. 

"You are a week early!" yelled Merlins best friend, Will. 

"How dare you speak to me you piece of dirt!" yelled the bearded man. 

"Well---" Will was about to come back with something.

"Will! Shut up!" Merlin yelled interrupting him, "What you doing planning your death bed?!" 

"You should listen to your friend here, boy." the bearded man suggested looking at Merlin. 

"They will be here soon." The one villager that handed the raiders the two bags of food before spoke again. 

"Well we waited long enough." the bearded man yelled and jumped off his horse. He grabbed some rope from the back of the saddle and headed towards Merlin and his mother, who were close by, "You boy, are coming with me." Before Merlin could make a break for it, grabbed him by his wrists and tied his hands behind his back. 

"NO!" his mother yelled tears flowing down his cheeks, "Please not my son!" 

"Don't worry miss, you're coming too." he smiled evily. 

"MOM!!!! RUN!!!" Merlin yelled, "RU--" before he could repeat to his mother to run, was gagged. Merlin watched his mother run off towards the south, knowing she would be heading into the land belonging to Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot. A place where she would be safe, and luckily the raiders didn't bother going after his mother. Merlin was lifted off his feet and thrown over the horse as if he were a deer that had been killed. 

"If I do not get the rest of my food by next week." he held Merlin's cheeks in his hands, making Merlin's face look like a fish, "This boy will die!" he annouced and got onto his horse and rode away, followed by the other raiders. Merlin looked to his right side and watch his town disappear into the distance.

**Camelot**

Prince Arthur stood getting suited up by his sorry excuse of a manservant, Johnathon, for that afternoon's training. He looked to the ceiling and sighed in annoyance. 

"There you go, sire." Johnathon bowed handing Arthur his sword. 

"About time, I should say." Arthur grabbed his sword, helmet and headed out towards the field, where he saw Leon watching the new recruits for Camelot's knights. He sighed and put his helmet on.

"All right men!" he yelled, "Let's get started with your training today with blocking." he ordered and everyone obeyed. Arthur walked around the men, crossing his arms, "All right!" he yelled satisfied with their improvement, "Now each one of you will fight me, and if you can knock me down in one minute, you will get to be a knight after this first week of training." Everyone nodded excitedly and Arthur swung his sword around, using just his wrist and stood his ground as the hour glass was turned upside down and the grains of sand started falling. 

Morgana watched from her room as Arthur beat knight after knight and rolled her eyes. She turned away from the window towards her maid, Guinevre or Gwen for short, made up the bed. 

"I find it horrible these little challenge Arthur has for knights." she sighed sitting in front of her mirror. She continued watching Gwen, whom she had a crush on, but would never admit. Being the king's ward, and Gwen a servant, it was looked down upon by Uther Pendragon. 

"A way for the Prince to show he is better." Gwen spoke, "He is a royal pain, if you ask me." she smiled slightly. Morgana nodded in agreement. Gwen was very opinionated and that is what she liked about her and also she was extremely loyal. Morgana stood up and walked to the window once more. She looked at Arthur and shook her head sadly, "What may the problem, m'lady?" Gwen asked concerned for the king's ward, whom she had a crush on, but never spoke of it to the Lady Morgana. For two reasons: One being she was the king's ward and she was merely a servant. Second she didn't even know if the Lady Morgana recouperated her feelings and didn't want to be broken hearted. 

"Arthur." Morgana replied, "I'm afraid for him." 

"Why is that m'lady." Gwen asked looking out the window as she brushed Morgana's hair. 

"He fights bandits, creatures, anything that is evil." she stated, "But I'm afraid that he'll never find someone." 

"He'll find a woman that he will love one day." Gwen smiled knowing if she were into men, she would defiantly have a crush on Prince Arthur. 

"Do not speak of this to anyone, especially the king." Morgana turned to Gwen, who nodded, "Arthur is into men." Gwen dropped her brush, and quickly picked it up. 

"I wouldn't think someone with the looks he has would be..." she paused and started blush.

"Gay." Morgana finished for her, they watched as the training was finished and Arthur walk towards the castle's weapon storage to get his armor off. 

**The Forest**

Merlin's stomach hurt with the horse trotting making him bounce up and down. Finally after hours of riding, the raiders stopped and set up camp. Merlin felt himself get picked up from the horse. He was thrown to the ground by the bearded raider. He felt something behind him and when he looked up, saw it was a tree. Merlin watched as the man headed towards the white horse, that belonged to another raider to get more ropes. Merlin quickly stood up and started to run, but was tackled to the ground by the one raider named, Marcus. 

"Nice try pretty boy." he growled into Merlin's ear and dragged him back to the same tree and held him there as the bearded man wrapped the rope around the tree and Merlin and tying it into a knot walked off. Marcus grabbed Merlin by the chin and kissed him hard on the lips, that were still gagged. 

"Please let me go." he tried to say through his gag, but knew it probably came out like, 'Pweae wef e oh' or some sort of nonsense that made Marcus laugh and slapped him across the face before heading to where everyone was sitting, around a nice warm fire. Merlin let the tears fall down his cheeks, hoping that his fellow villagers would be all right and able to get the food, he didn't want to die. Merlin closed his eyes to fall asleep, he heard laughter before his ears tuned the noises out as he had finally fallen asleep. 

_The Next Day_

Merlin was woken by cold water being splashed to his face by the bearded man. The man took the gag out of his mouth and pushed a spoonful of oats with water into his mouth. 

"Eat boy." he ordered as he watched Merlin chew and swallow before stuffing more into his mouth, "You'll need it, don't want you dead, yet." he chuckled, "My name is Kanan, you met Marcus, that's Lyle." he pointed to the blonde male, "Wesley." he pointed to the brown curly haired man, "And that is Nicohlas." he pointed to the black haired man, with a tiny goute under his chin. 

"I don't care what your names are." Merlin spat his food at Kanan, which earned him a punch in the gut. 

"You have to learn to keep yor mouth shut, you piece of dirt." Kanan spoke taking the bowl of food away. Merlin sighed and looked to the ground, and again the tears escaped his eyes once more. He was afraid he would never see his mother again or Will. That he would never find a man that would love him for himself. Suddenly he felt the ropes that tied him to the tree loosen and getting picked up. Fortunately for Merlin, he was thrown over the horse but sat on the saddle normal with Richard behind him, "Let's ride men!" he ordered. There were yells by the other raiders as they started to ride through the woods. Merlin tried to loosen the ropes that were holding his hands together, but to no avail. 

"Please let me go! HELP!!!" he screamed since the gag wasn't placed in his mouth. 

"Shut up boy!" Kanan yelled angrily, "Do not scream or you shall be killed on the spot." Merlin gulped and kept his mouth shut, also realizing that it would be pointless to scream anyway. He felt the horse pulled to a stop and the men hop of their horses. Kanan untied Merlin's hands from behind him and moved them to his front tying them together once more. Kanan then grabbed another piece of rope and tied it to the rein and the rope that held Merlin's wrist, "Remember keep your mouth shut." and with that the men left. Merlin let the tears flow down his cheeks again, feeling pathetic. He was afraid of what was going to happen to him. 

 

_To Be Continued_


	2. Finding Out

  
**Chapter 2**  


 

Prince Arthur woke to see his servant standing beside his bed, curtains drawn open, hands behind his back as if he was going to walk the plank. 

"Your breakfast is served, bath prepared, and clothes set out, sire." he bowed. Arthur got out of his bed and headed towards the changing screen, wrapped a towel around his waist and got into the tub. He sighed relaxing into the hot water. He felt water being poured over his head, by his servant who then took shampoo and washed his hair, before pouring more water over the prince's head to wash out the shampoo. Arthur got out from the tub and got dressed quickly and started eating his breakfast that the cooks prepared for them. The servant already left the room to do whatever chores that needed to be done. Once Arthur finished his breakfast, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Arthur yelled, and watched as Sir Leon, his most trusted knight walked in, "Sir Leon, anything wrong?" 

"There is a woman seeking audience with the King and yourself." he explained. Arthur nodded set his napkin on the table and followed Sir Leon to the throne room. Arthur walked through the two large doors and went to stand beside his father. 

"Bring her in." the King announced to the Knight, who nodded and headed out the doors, which Arthur just came through. Arthur looked turned around and looked at Lady Morgana, the king's ward, who smiled sadly. They both knew what was to come, the lady asking for money or lower taxes or whatever she needed for her family. The doors opened and revealed a woman, with a shaw around her head, and she was extremely dirty, "What is it you want?" King Uther asked arms crossed. 

"Your highness... I come Ealdor..." she was crying. Morgana stood up and walked up to the trembling lady.

"Ealdor... isn't that on Cenred's borders?" the king asked, the woman nodded, "Then why come here? Not to your king?" 

"He does not care about the little town." she explained, "But I'm not asking for knights to come and help us." 

"Then why are you here?" Uther asked, confused. 

"We were attacked by raiders two days ago..." she started trembling, while Morgana held onto her hand, "My son... they took my son... Merlin..." she started to cry. Uther looked at the woman sobbing and then to Arthur, "They'll kill him... in a weeks time... if the village doesn't get the food in time..." she wiped her eyes, "They were going to take me, but my son... he... he told me to run, so I did." 

"I'm very sorry..." Uther began and looked at Arthur who had his hands in fists, "I can't send one or two knights to help a peasant, I'm very sorry... Miss...." he looked at her. 

"Hunith." she spoke, "Hunith Emyrs." 

"You're name sounds familiar..." Uther said rubbing his chin, "Why would that be?" 

"Sire..." Hunith began, "My name is so familiar, is because I'm Queen Hunith Emyrs." she bowed. Uther looked at Hunith and then ordered for her to get a bath.

"Who is this Queen Hunith?" Arthur asked his father. 

"You see, Cenred's land, wasn't always his." Uther explained to everyone in the room, "It belonged to King Balinor Emyrs and Queen Hunith Emyrs." he sighed, "When Cenred attacked, King Balinor died, but Hunith managed to escape with her son, and went into hiding." 

"That's horrible." Morgana gasped. 

"It is... terrible, just terrible." Uther sighed, "Balinor and I were great friends, and Arthur..." he looked towards his son, "You were arranged to married to their son, since they couldn't concieve another child, and well you know..." he paused remembering his wife, Igraine, "And we wanted our lands joined, but then he died, Hunith and her son went into hiding." 

"I was arranged to be married?" Arthur looked at his father surprised.

"Yes, and if this is Queen Hunith herself, you still are." Arthur was about to say something more, when the doors opened and Hunith walked through the doors cleaned up. Uther stood up and quickly walked over and hugged her, "My dear Hunith!" 

"Uther." she simply said returning her hug.

"Why didn't you come here instead of protraying peasants?" he asked looking Hunith over. 

"Cenred would have found out, and put Camelot into danger." she sighed, "I didn't want a war, so I went to Ealdor, the outskirts of the land, where the villagers agreed to keep us secret." she explained. 

"You could have let me known, at least." Uther hugged her again, "Now what about your son?"

"Raiders came into the village... and took him." she trembled, "Like I said, the will kill him." 

"I'll get a few knights and head my way towards Cenred's land." Arthur spoke up and walked up beside his father, "Anything for the real Queen of Albion." 

"Thank you, Arthur." she smiled.

"And you shall stay here, where you will be safe from further harm." Uther took Hunith's hand, "Cedric, please escort Queen Hunith to the guest chambers." The servant bowed and lead Hunith to her chambers. 

"Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan and Sir Gwaine." Arthur turned his attention to his four trusted knights, "You will accompany me on this quest." the four knights nodded and headed out of the throne room.

"Becareful my son." Uther rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Come home safe." 

"I will father." Arthur bowed, "And Hunith's son, Merlin, will be with me." and with those words left the throne room to get his chain mail, and armor on. 

_Meanwhile..._

The raiders stopped once more and set up camp, even though it was still about the afternoon. This time they tied Merlin up to the post in the centre of one of the tents. Kanan kneeled infront of Merlin, and took the gag off. 

"Please..." he muttered, "Let me go..." Kanan just laughed and touched Merlin's jaw line and kissed him hard on the lips.

"You know the rules." he tapped Merlin's face lightly, "So it is pointless of you to keep on asking." Kanan stood up and walked out of the tent. 

"There is something familiar about that boy, Kanan." Marcus spoke as Kanan sat down around the fire.

"Really? How is that?" Kanan asked grabbing a rib and biting into the meat. 

"He reminds me of the young Prince Emyrs." Marcus whispered, making Kanan drop his meat, "The raven hair, deep sky blue eyes, the facial features and even his age seems right." he explained watching Kanan's expression turn evil.

"If this is the Prince Emyrs, the woman must have been Queen Hunith." he chuckled, "If we get our hands on her, we'll be rewarded." he rubbed his hands together.

"But she headed towards Camelot." Marcus whispered.

"Then Camelot we shall go!" he whispered loudly and stood up, "Lads change of plans, we are heading to Camelot." And with that he walked back into the tent and untied Merlin, "So young Prince." 

"Who?" Merlin asked confused. 

"You of course." Kanan tied Merlin's hands in front of him again and had extra rope tied to the binds holding Merlin, "Prince Emyrs." 

"I'm not a prince!" Merlin spoke to Kanan, but his words fell on death ears. Kanan pulled Merlin out of the tent and tied the other end of the rope to the saddle of the horse. 

"No more special treatment for the Prince of Albion." Kanan chuckled kissing Merlin on the lips hard again before hopping onto his horse and making the horse walk. Merlin stumbled over his feet, falling, but Kanan didn't stop, so Merlin tried to get up on his feet on his own, while he tried to walk at the same time. Finally achieving getting his footings back he walked behind the horse, walking awkwardly over branches to make sure he didn't fall. 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Merlin yelled, "I'm not a prince, I'm just a peasant." 

"Keep your voice down!" Kanan yelled, "We are going through the Valley of the Fallen Kings." Merlin gulped as the raiders rode through the rocks and vines. Once they gone through Merlin saw two statues of Kings holding their swords up high. 

"Where you taking me?!" Merlin asked. 

"We are heading to Camelot, isn't that where your lovely mother went to?" Kanan chuckled as he saw Merlin's pale face go even more paler like a ghost. 

 

_To Be Continued_


	3. Found

  
**Chapter 3**   


 

Prince Arthur, Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan and Sir Gwaine rode through the forest towards Cenred's land. They all kept silent in case of any noises from bandits or creatures that lurked in the forest. 

"Keep close." Arthur ordered to his knights. 

"Shut up boy!" Arthur heard in the distance. 

"Follow." Arthur whispered and got off his horse and walked in the direction of the voices. 

_Meanwhile..._

"You leave her alone!" Merlin yelled trying to sound intimidating, but deep down he was scared. Kanan stopped his horse and jumped off and walked up to Merlin and slapped him. 

"Shut up boy!" he yelled, "Or should I say Prince... shall we have some fun with him?" he spoke in a low voice. 

"You got it wrong... I'm not a Prince." Merlin gulped as Kanan but the ropes that held Merlin to the saddle of the horse and pushed him into a tree. Kanan smiled evily and kissed Merlin hard on the lips. Merlin let the tears fall as he felt Kanan start to take his neckerchief off and then jacket. Kanan started to kiss his neck slowly, "Please! No! Stop!" Merlin sobbed loudly. Suddenly Kanan fell down slowly, while the other raiders jumped off their horses, swords at the ready. Merlin looked at Kanan and saw an arrow sticking out from his back. Merlin bent down and used the blade of the sword to cut his bindings. Just as he was about to run, Marcus grabbed him and put the dagger to his throat and covered his mouth. 

"You are not going anywhere, my Prince." and started pulling Merlin back, but quickly stopped.

"Let him go." a voice spoke behind Marcus. Merlin watched as four men, who wore red capes attack the other raiders. 

"Or what?" Marcus asked sarcastically.

"Or this." the voice spoke and cut Marcus's throat from behind. Merlin felt the dagger drop and hand holding his mouth let go. He turned around to see a man, with blonde hair, strong features, ocean-blue eyes, a red cape like the others, and a picture of a lion on his armor. 

"You're...a... knight...from Camelot." Merlin pointed out. 

"Not quite." The man spoke, "I'm the Prince..." He said putting his sword away, seeing all the raiders finished with, "Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." Merlin bowed quickly as soon as he heard the word 'Prince.'

"T-Thank y-you m'lord." Merlin stuttered and ran towards the tree where he was held by Kanan, and grabbed his jacket and neckerchief and put them back on. 

"I shall take you to Camelot." Arthur spoke and held his hand out. Merlin looked at him confused at why a Prince would even bother with a peasant, but knew better than not to accept the hand. Arthur smiled as Merlin grabbed his hand and led him to the horses, "Hope on behind me." Arthur said after getting up onto the horse. Merlin nodded, and with help with one of the knights, was sitting behind Prince Arthur, "Hold on tight." Merlin nodded and wrapped his arms around the Prince's waist. 

Merlin stared at the large white castle in amazement as Arthur helped him off the horse. On the stairs ahead of him was his mother. He smiled as his mother started walking towards him quickly. 

"Oh, Merlin!" she cried happily, "You're safe!" Merlin hugged his mother tightly as she kissed his forehead, "Did they hurt you?" she pulled back and looked over Merlin.

"Not really." Merlin replied embarrassed at his mother's nit picking, "Can I speak to you in private?" 

"Of course." She took Merlin's hand and they both walked up the steps into the castle. 

"I'm extremely proud of you, son." Uther spoke putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "Why don't you go and rest?" Arthur smiled at his father and headed to his chambers. 

Merlin sat across from his mother in one of the guest chambers. It was beautifully decorated, with a fireplace that was already lit. 

"Now I know you are wondering about all this." his mother spoke motioning around the room, Merlin nodded, "You know how Cenred is the King of Albion?" Merlin only nodded his answer, "Well he isn't the rightful King..." Merlin's mother sighed, "Your Father, Balinor Emyrs, was the real King of Albion, and that would make me Queen and you..."

"A prince..." Merlin trailed off, "Then how did Cenred become King?" 

"The kingdom was celebrating the future of Camelot and Albion finally uniting, when Prince Arthur and yourself got wedded." his mother explained, "Well once King Uther, Prince Arthur and the King's ward, Morgana, left and I was putting you to bed, the warning bells went off." Merlin watched his mother fight tears that were trying to come out, "Your father came into the room and told us to run, I didn't question him, I grabbed you in my arms, you were just six, and ran out through one of the secret tunnels under the castle." Merlin grabbed his mothers hand to comfort her, "I ran with you in my arms into the village and asked a lovely family to borrow their clothes, which they did so, and went to Ealdor, and they were nice to keep us a secret, especially when hearing that your father had been killed." 

"So all these years.... I was..." Merlin cleared his throat, "I am... the Prince?" 

"Yes." Hunith nodded wipping the tears, "No one knows, but people that support Cenred know that we are alive."

"Yeah, one of the raiders must have recognized some of my features and how old I was..." Merlin paused, "And figured out I was the Prince, and they were heading to Camelot for you." Merlin got up and hugged his mother, "What are we going to do now?" 

"Well Uther has been kind to let us stay here." Hunith replied, "And hopefully no one that figured you out when raiding Ealdor and go tell Cenred, then we will be in trouble." Merlin nodded and crossed his fingers, "Now why don't you get some nice clothes on, Uther is going to be giving you some."

"All right." He kissed his mother's cheek and walked out of her room and bumping into someone. 

"I'm sorry." the girl spoke bending down picking up the clothing she dropped. Her hair was dark brown, eyes chocolate brown, and beautiful caramel coloured skin. If he wasn't into men he would be asking her out. 

"No, completely my fault!" Merlin raised his hands and bent down to help the girl. 

"No you don't have to." she smiled looking at Merlin, "My name is Guinevre, but you can call me Gwen, all my friends do." 

"Nice to meet you." Merlin extended his hand that she accepted and shook hands, "I'm Merlin." 

"Well I better get to Lady Morgana's chambers with these dresses." She blushed, "Bye." and with that walked off. Merlin smiled at the thought she didn't bow to him, but was quite happy about it. He sighed and decided to take a walk around the village. Passing the guards who bowed to him, which for him felt strange. Once through the courtyard he was in the village and smiled. He loved the feeling that he got at Ealdor, everyone was close knit. He could see it was the same here in Camelot. 

"Hello mister!" a little girl yelled cheerfully running up to him.

"Hello." Merlin knelt down to be eye level with the girl. 

"You're new... aren't you?" she asked, Merlin nodded with a smile, "Welcome to Camelot! My name is Abigail, and I'm nine years old!" she spoke proudly.

"My name is Merlin." he replied shaking her small hand, "Where is you're mother?" he asked looking around the market. 

"Oops..." she blushed and started looking around worry clearly plastered on her face, "Mommy!" she cried out loud, tears forming in her eyes.

"Grab my hand and I'll help you find her." Abigail nodded and took hold of Merlin's hand. Walking along the street, Merlin looked for the girl's mother which she described as, a brunette, wearing a green peasant dress, and green scarf. 

"Mommy!" Abigail yelled seeing her mother looking about.

"Abigail!" the woman ran towards Abigail and picked her up, "Where did you go!?" 

"I'm sorry mommy." Abigail cried, "I wondered off, I thought you were with me... until..." she pointed to Merlin, "He pointed it out." The woman looked at Merlin and smiled.

"Thank you so much for finding her." she smiled coming up to Merlin to shake his hand. 

"She found me." Merlin chuckled, "But I'm glad she is back with you." Merlin shook the woman's hand, "My name is Merlin, and yours?" 

"Evelyn." the woman replied, "Thanks again, but we must be going." with that she took Abigail's hand and walked away. Merlin smiled and headed back towards the castle. The guards nodded at him as he walked by and up the stairs through the main doors. Walking to the left and up the stairs he headed to his guest chambers. As he walked down one of the corridors, he saw a door slightly ajar and peaked in to see Prince Arthur, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Merlin breathed slowly at the sight. How beautiful his body was, muscles in the right areas. Suddenly Arthur's eyes locked with his and he ran behind the dressing curtain. 

"Merlin!" he yelled in embarrassment.

"Sorry your highness." Merlin spoke loud enough for Arthur to hear and ran off towards his room. Once he closed his door he went and sat on the bed, face hot and red.

_To Be Continued_


	4. Embarrassment at Dinner

**Chapter 4**

Merlin stood in front of the mirror, checking out himself in the clothing he would be wearing that night for dinner. 

"I look like a prat." he thought to himself pulling at the dark blue with silver buttons jacket, and then pulling on his pant legs, which were tighter than his normal pants that he wore. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." he yelled not taking his eyes off the mirror. He heard the door open and turned to see one of the servants bowing. 

"Dinner is ready, sire." the servant announced. 

"Thank you, Gerome." Merlin smiled walking towards the door and down the hall towards the dining room. Two guards stood in front of the door, once they saw Merlin they bowed and opened the door for him. He walked in and saw King Uther sitting at the end chair, while a woman with dark brown, almost black, hair sitting to the left of him, and Arthur beside her. To his right, sat his mother, who looked at him and smiled patting the seat beside her. He nodded and quickly made his way to the chair. He looked behind the woman to the left of the king.

"Hello, I'm the lady Morgana." she bowed her head to Merlin, "The King's ward." Merlin smiled and bowed his head to her as well. She smiled and lifted her glass for some more wine. Merlin looked up to the maid to see it was Gwen. After pouring Morgana's drink looked up at Merlin and opened her mouth in shock and dropping the jug onto the floor. 

"I'm sorry, m'lord." she spoke bending down to clean up her mess, "My lady." Morgana smiled, while Uther growled under his breathe. 

"Clumsy servants." he muttered. Merlin was about to say something, but his mother put a hand on his for calm him down. He looked at his mother and sighed before eating his food. As he was eating he realized it was quiet around the table, looking up from his plate he blushed as everyone stared at him. Suddenly Morgana and Arthur cracked up laughing. 

"Some Prince!" Arthur said in-between breathes. Merlin put his fork down and quickly walked to the door, on the verge of tears. Turning around at the door he bowed,

"Excuse me, your highness... mom... Lady Morgana, Prince Arthur." he turned around and opened the door and walked quickly out of the room. He let the tears fall as he headed down the hall and down some stairs. He then realized he was outside in the courtyard, he didn't want the people of Camelot to see him upset so turned to the right and walked through a small door, that two guards were standing front of, both bowed and let him by. He walked up a few stairs and opened the first door he saw. Closing it behind him, he slid down and started sobbing wrapping his arms around his knees. 

"Whose there?" a voice yelled as he heard footsteps coming down a tiny staircase near the back of the room. 

"M-Merlin." he stuttered seeing the old man, wearing a brown robe, "W-Who are you?"

"Gaius, court physician." the man replied walking up to Merlin, he held his hand out, which Merlin accepted, "Come, looks like you need something to calm yourself." he lead Merlin to the table with a bench and made room for Merlin. 

"Yeah." Merlin muttered wiping the tears that were still on his cheeks and under his eyes.

"I think I have seen you before..." Gaius spoke placing a cup in front of Merlin, who took a gulp of the drink, which tasted awful, "You're Prince Merlin Emrys." Gaius exclaimed remembering, just a couple of hours ago when the boy arrived, "Sorry, sire, when you get old as me, you sometimes forget." he bowed. 

"It's all right." Merlin smiled lightly, "Mind not calling me sire, my name is Merlin." Gaius smiled and nodded. 

"So why are you upset?" Gaius made himself comfortable on the other side of the table.

"I made a fool of myself at dinner." Merlin started to play with the cup, "I didn't eat like a proper 'Prince' should eat... and the Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur, both laughed at me... and Arthur said I was some Prince, but you know, more mocking" he sighed, "I can't help it... I just found out I am a Prince..." he started to ramble on, "I never learned to eat properly, I was six when our Kingdom wasn't taken over, so I am told." Gaius listened to Merlin, nodding at the appropiate times. He felt for the young Prince. 

"Don't worry, you'll catch on." Gaius comforted, "And don't take anything Arthur says to heart, he didn't have to be taken away from his Kingdom, because it was being taken over." Merlin smiled, happy he had met Gaius. 

_Twenty minutes ago_

"Excuse me, your highness... mom... Lady Morgana, Prince Arthur." Merlin turned around and opened the door and walked quickly out of the room. Merlin's mother sighed and turned to Uther.

"I'm so sorry Uther." she apologized, "He hasn't learned how to eat like a proper Prince, I never continued after the incident." she explained. Morgana and Arthur by now had both stopped laughing, realizing their mistake. 

"No, no need to apologize." Uther said, "I do not hold it against Merlin or you..." he then turned to Arthur and Morgana his face growing stern, "My son and ward on the other hand..." he shook his head, "I'm very disappointed in both of you, especially you Arthur." He looked down to his plate taking a deep breathe, "Get out of my sight, you two." he ordered not bothering to look at his ward and son. 

"Yes, father." Arthur stood up and walked towards the door, "Sorry for everything, m'lady." he looked at Hunith.

"It's not me you have to apologize so." Hunith looked at Arthur and then Morgana smiling sadly. Arthur was the first to exit the room, followed by Morgana. 

"I didn't mean to be rude." Morgana sighed walking beside Arthur, "I didn't mean to hurt him." 

"Neither did I." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. Morgana laid a hand on Arthur's shoulder as they walked towards Merlin's room. Arthur knocked on the door and waited for a reply to come in or the door opening, but neither happened. 

"Merlin?" Morgana yelled at the door, "We just came to say we are sorry." she added, still nothing. Arthur sighed and opened the door and saw that the room was empty. 

"Where could he be?" Arthur asked looking towards Morgana.

"What if he got lost?" Morgana looked around the room with worry.

"Where? In the castle?" Arthur asked sarcastically. Morgana nudged him in the gut walking out of the room. 

"I'm going to find him." she said turning to the right. Arthur followed Morgana down the hall, towards Gaius' chambers. 

_"What if I don't..."_ Arthur and Morgana heard before opening the door, they knew it was rude to eavesdrop on others conversation, but since they recognized Merlin's voice, decided to listen, _"I'm a pathetic excuse as a peasant, imagine me as a Prince, I'll be ten times more pathetic."_

 _"Don't say that."_ Gaius' voice spoke fatherly.

 _"It's true... I was always told that in Ealdor, pushed and bullied around by the other kids."_ Arthur could hear the sadness in his voice, _"Now not only will those back in Ealdor think I'm pathetic, everyone in Camelot will."_ Arthur sighed and opened the door to the court physician's chambers. Merlin turned around at the intruder, while Gaius grabbed whatever was closest to him to attack, if he had to,

"Sire?!" Gaius exclaimed in surprise, "M'lady." he bowed and quickly dropped the vase he had, "What may be the honour of your visit?" he asked looking at the two nobles. 

"To talk to Merlin." Arthur replied looking over the younger man. 

"I don't want to talk to you!" Merlin spoke angrily and stood up from where he sat, "I know that I'm a pathetic Prince, I don't need to be told twice by you." he felt the tears again forming in his eyes, fighting their way out. He started towards the door where Arthur and Morgana stood, and pushed his way through them. Just as he was about to go out the door, he felt someone grab his wrists. He turned to see who grabbed him, knowing it was either Arthur or Morgana. 

"Please... we just want to say... sorry." Arthur said looking into Merlin's ocean blue eyes. Merlin couldn't help but stare at the Prince's saphire blue eyes. Merlin turned his head away as soon as he felt the tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks, "Morgana? Gaius? Could I have a private talk with Merlin." Arthur asked turning towards the other two in the room, "You can speak to him later Morgana." Arthur added before she could say anything. Gaius bowed and walked past both Merlin and Arthur and put an arm around Morgana as he exited his chambers closing the door behind him. 

"Listen Merlin." Arthur spoke letting go of Merlin's wrist, "I am sorry for what happened at dinner, I was an arrogant prat." 

"And a clot-pole." Merlin added, even though it wasn't a real word. 

"That's not a real word." Arthur rolled his eyes. 

"Well now for you, it is." Merlin crossed his arms, "If I ever was brought up to be a Prince before I was the age of six, it stopped... because of what happened..." he looked to the floor, "I still can't believe I am a Prince..." Arthur chuckled and put a finger under Merlin's chin lifting it upwards so that they were both staring at each other. 

"How about I teach you." Arthur smiled, "And you teach me not to be so arrogant and prattish." Merlin sighed and thought abou t Arthur's offer.

"All right." Merlin smiled, "If we are to be married... we should learn about each other." he added looking down blushing. Arthur smiled and lifted Merlin's chin upwards again and leaned in to kiss Merlin. At first Merlin was surprised but soon relaxed into the kiss, he soon felt Arthur tongue pushing on his lips asking for permission. Merlin opened his mouth and felt his and Arthur's tongue fighting around as they kissed. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck as Arthur wrapped his arms aroung his back. Suddenly the door of Gaius' chambers opened and Morgana stared at the two men wide eyes. 

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled letting go of Merlin, who was blushing and started walking towards the door and past Morgana and Gaius. 

"You were taking too long on your apology." she said with a sneer and turned to the retreating Merlin, running after him. 

"I wanted to say I am sorry about what happened at dinner." she said as she got in front of him. 

"It's fine." Merlin looked past Morgana, too embarrassed to say anything more. She smiled and headed towards her own chambers. Merlin sighed and headed into his own chambers. Throwing on his night shirt, and brown pants he pulled the covers over him and quickly fell asleep.


	5. New Plan

Cenred, King of Essiter, sat on his throne tapping his fingers against the armrest, thinking about nothing in paticular. Actually that was wrong, he was thinking about one thing in particular and it was quite important if he wanted to stay King and have the full loyalty of the people. 

"Guards!" He ordered. The door opened quickly by the two guards that stood outside the door, "Any news on Queen Hunith and her son, Prince Merlin?" he asked. 

"None sire." the guard on the left replied with a bow. 

"It's been 14 years!" Cenred yelled angrily, "Yes the son would have grown up by now, but Queen Hunith would still look the same." he threw a vase at the door the guards stood before. 

"The land you rein over is extremely large, m'lord." the first guard spoke, "We have searched every known villages and now are moving on to the ones that are less known or at our borders." he explained the situation. Cenred sighed in frustration, and was about to let them go when the door burst open with two other guards escorting a man with light coloured hair and face covered with a scarf. 

"Who is that?" he asked. 

"He is Wesley, m'lord." the guard to the left of him spoke up. 

"And what buisness do you have here in my Kingdom, Wesley?" Cenred leaned closer to the man, who reeked of blood and alcohol. 

"My fellow raiders, who are now dead, raided a village called Ealdor, and took a young man hostage, to get the food we wanted from them." he began, Cenred rolled his hand at the man to continue, "He had told his mother to run, before we could grab her, she seemed familiar but we didn't catch on until Marcus told our leader, Kanen..." he paused, "That the young man we had was the young Prince, that he looked like what the boy would have looked like at 20 years of age." 

"Really..." Cenred's interest in the man's story piqued. 

"Yes... we were going to Camelot to find his mother." Wesley continued on again, "But we were attacked by Prince Arthur himself and his knights... I alone escaped." 

"You did very well." Cenred smiled wickedly, "How would you like to help a good cause?" 

"Anything for the King." Wesley bowed. 

"Go to Camelot, disguise yourself as a servant and kidnap the Prince and his mother and bring them back to me." He ordered, Wesley nodded and left the throne room. 

"What are you going to do once he has brought the Queen and Prince back?" the first guard asked. 

"Well I was going just to kill them..." he stood up and walked towards the window to watch Wesley ride off towards Camelot, "But I think I shall marry the young Prince instead."

"Wonderful plan, sire." the second guard exclaimed. 

"Now get out!" King Cenred yelled and the four guards turned and left the throne room, returning to their duties.


	6. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this story right away. 
> 
> I had a little writers block, but I'm getting an idea. 
> 
> I guess you can call this chapter a filler if you want. 
> 
> Please share, comment and give kudos! :) 
> 
> Warning: There is swearing in this chapter.

The sun shone brightly into his face as he woke up. He blinked a few times to see clear and wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at man with a blue shirt, brown jacket and hands behind his back.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked sitting up.

"I am your manservant for your visit." the man replied with a slight cheer to his tone, "My name is George, and I have your clothes set out, bath ready, and did your laundry from yesterday's dinner." he explained. Merlin nodded and threw the covers off him and headed behind the changing screen to undress. Quickly sitting himself down into the bath, closing his eyes and relaxing as he soaked. After a minute though, he started to wash himself and wash his hair. Stepping out of the bath he grabbed the clothes that the servant, George, had laid out for him to wear that day. Once dressed he ate the food that was served to him for breakfast and exited the chambers. As he walked down the corridor and turned left he bumped into Gwen.

"Your highness!" she exclaimed quickly bowing.

"Please don't call me that." Merlin bent down to gather some of the clothing she dropped.

"What am I suppose to call you?" she asked, "You are a prince."

"Call me by my name." Merlin handed her the clothing, "I may be a prince, but it only has been for a day." Gwen smiled and gave a small bow before walking away. Merlin ran a hand through his hair and continued his journey towards his mother's guest chambers. Once he reached the large doors he knocked loudly three times.

"Come in!" he heard his mother's voice yell from inside. Opening the door slowly he looked at his mother who was in a blue dress, with silver flower design on the skirt part of the dress, "Hello dear." she walked over to him and pulled him into her motherly hugs.

"Morning, mother." he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, like he always did when he was younger.

"How is it going for you?" she asked holding Merlin's arms as she checked him over, "I see they got you something nice to wear." she smiled.

"I prefer my peasant clothes over this." he looked down at his clothing with a shrug, "Supposedly Prince Arthur is going to teach me how to act like a Prince." he scratched the back of his head, "And I'm to teach him how not to be a complete arse."

" _Mer_ lin." she dragged his name out in a warning tone, whenever he used inappropiate language.

"Sorry." he mumbled, "Prat." Hunith rolled her eyes at Merlin with a smile. She couldn't stay mad at him, and he knew it too.

"Are you all right with this arranged marriage, buisness?" she asked pulling him down so that they were both sitting at the end of the bed.

"If I'm a Prince, it's to be expected." he looked down at his feet, "I always wanted to marry for love... but I guess that went out the window when I learned I was a Prince." he looked at his mother, who touched his cheek with her hand in a soothing manor, "And if it was planned since the day I was born, what choice do I have?"

"I'm sorry." Hunith sighed and kissed Merlin's forehead, "For this, not being able to marry for love."

"It could have been worse." Merlin smiled slightly, "He could have been a troll." Hunith slapped her son's arm with a laugh.

"So when is the big lessons?" she asked changing the subject.

"In a hour." Merlin replied, "Not something I am looking forward to." he stood up and looked outside the window. From what he could see was a large field, with weapons lying about, shields scattered around the edge of the field near the benches, tents and knights training. He couldn't see if Arthur was out at the moment, and even if he was, Merlin wouldn't be able to pick him out of the knights, since the window was high up and far away.

"It might not be something you want to do, but it is necessary." she placed a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Yes, I know." he looked at his mother then back towards the training fields, "I wish I was told sooner though." he crossed his arms and let his shoulders slump forward as he leaned his head against the window, "I wish you told me that I was a Prince instead of finding out by some bandits."

"I'm sorry Merlin." Hunith sighed keeping her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry." she squeezed his shoulder gently, "I didn't know how to come about it, and I didn't want you going to strangers that could have been Cenred's spies and telling everyone, especially when you were very young." she explained.

"What about a month before all this, or sometime last year." he asked not taking his eyes off the knights training in archery.

"I... don't know." Hunith replied after a minute of silence between the two, "I should have. I know."

"I was just thinking about it last night, before going to sleep." Merlin looked at his mother finally, "I had a right to know."

"I know." she hugged Merlin as close as she possibly and rubbed his back soothingly, "But I was planning on telling you when you turned eighteen, but I thought against it." she pulled Merlin's head down so she could kiss his forehead once more, "I wanted to wait until Cenred died from either old age, sickness or killed." She admitted to her son.

"Wow mother, harsh." Merlin chuckled earning another slap on the arm.

"I'm being serious, here." Hunith shook her head with a smile.

"I know, had to lighten it." Merlin shrugged, "I'm going to go for a walk about the city or just go watch the knights train." he kissed his mother's cheek.

"All right." she smiled, "See you at dinner." and with that Merlin left his mother's chambers and headed towards the training fields.

"Watch where you are going shithead!" the man grabbed Merlin's wrist and twisted it around his back.

"Let me go, you brute!" Merlin yelled back at the man, "Or his majesty the King will be very displeased." he heard the man laugh as he pushed him into the wall, "ARGH!!" Merlin screamed.

"What do you think you are doing!?" A femine voice spoke angrily. Merlin turned his head to his left to see Morgana storming towards them.

"This little shit bumped into me and seems to have taken into his little pee brain to steal from royalty, my lady." the man explained, looking at Morgana expression still the same.

"Well maybe you like to explain to the King on why you are holding his royal highness, Prince Merlin's arm behind his back, hm?" she crossed her arms, which to Merlin seemed un-Princess like. The man loosened his grip on Merlin, who promptly started rubbing his arm and wrist. Morgan motioned for Merlin to stand beside her, which he happily obeyed.

"I'm sorry m'lady." he bowed and then turned to Merlin and sneered and walked off before Morgana could force him to apologize.

"Are you all right?" she turned her attention to Merlin and grabbed his wrist gently, "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"No, my lady." Merlin replied not wanting a fuss over him.

"Good." she smiled letting Merlin's wrist go, "And call me Morgana, only servants and such have to call me that." she patted Merlin's shoulder before heading off down the hall once more. Merlin continued his journey down towards the training field and sat down on one of the benches to watch the knights plus Prince Arthur train.

"Hello." a man with almost shoulder length brown hair greeted him, "I'm Gwaine, one of the Knights of Camelot." he extended his hand, which Merlin smiled and shook.

"Nice to meet you, Gwaine, I'm Merlin." he replied and rolled his eyes as the Knight bowed.

"I am sorry your highness." he looked down to the ground, "I did not know you were the Prince Merlin everyone was talking about." Merlin sighed and tapped the seat beside him for Gwaine to sit, which the Knight obeyed.

"Please, just call me Merlin." he smiled, "I may be a Prince, but I just learned about my new found title the day before yesterday." Gwaine nodded with smile and started to relax.

"Must have been a surprise to learn you weren't always a peasant." Merlin nodded, "Especially from bandits..." Merlin looked ahead towards Arthur who was fighting a man with a shaved head, huge muscles and quite tall, "Sorry that I brought that up." Gwaine apologized, Merlin turned his attention back to Gwaine and smiled sadly.

"It is extremely scary to be taken by bandits, not knowing if you are going to see another day." Merlin replied, "But I rather not talk about it." Gwaine nodded with a smile.

"Gwaine!" Arthur yelled across the field, "Get back to your training!"

"Seems the princess is getting jealous." Gwaine chuckled standing up and bowing to Merlin. Before leaving Merlin alone took hold of his hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it, "Sire." and with that headed to train.

"I don't see what there is to be jealous of." Merlin mumbled to himself as he watched Arthur land a hit on the Knight he was training with.

"Well for one you are very handsome." Morgana replied sitting down beside Merlin with a wide smile.

"My Lady." Merlin bowed his head.

"None of that Merlin." She waved her hand, "Call me by Morgana or suffer the dire consequences." Merlin squirmed in his seat nervously, making Morgana laugh and ruffle his hair, "I'm just teasing." Merlin chuckled nervously as he tried fixing his hair.

"Why are you out here?" Merlin asked, "It doesn't seem a place for a beautiful woman like yourself to be."

"Unlike most Princesses that rather be the damsel in distress, I prefer to handle a sword." she stood up and pulled Merlin to his feet, "Grab a sword and I'll teach you a few moves." Merlin nodded walking over to the line of swords hung on a wooden board. Morgana then led him to a clear patch, away from the knights and started explaining how to block a sword.

"You ready?" Morgana asked after explaining. Merlin sighed and nodded, "Let's fight." And with those words Morgana swung her sword, which Merlin successfully blocked.


End file.
